Law Breaking Morons
(Chef PP is driving his car) Chef PP: Hmmmmm, It is a pretty peaceful day today, not going to lie. (A car passes a stop sign) Chef PP: Hmmmm, maybe today, I can really enjoy myself. (Tako starts blowing the horn in his car, Chef PP stops at a railroad crossing) Chef PP: OH MY GOSH! Tako: WE AINT GOT TO REST, BIG OAF! Chef PP: WHAT IN THE ACTUAL WORLD IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?! Tako: That maniac ran a stop sign a moment ago, and I have- Chef PP: A STOP SIGN?!?!?! Tako: Yes, look, I know it's horrible, but, do trust me when I say- Chef PP: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT! GOSH! YOUR FREAKING OUT ALL BECAUSE THAT CAR RAN A STOP SIGN! Tako: Well, of course, he broke the law! Chef PP: Maybe he didn't mean to, he was probably just late! Tako: At least better late than never is what I always say! Chef PP: NO! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND LEAVE THAT CAR BE! He was probably just rushing to get to work and didn't have time to stop at a stop- Tako: HOLD ON A SEC! Wait a minute... (Goes out of car to look at Chef PP's froot loop surprise) Chef PP: What? Oh no. Thomas: Oh, yes. Tako: NO EGGS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Chef PP: OH, FORGET THIS! (Drives away) Tako: What the? (Runs back into car and starts driving) GET BACK HERE! (Stops) I am going to find that car, but, I have duties elsewhere, until then. (Meanwhile, Bowser Junior was cleaning his room) Gordon: Nice work, Junior (Bowser Junior knocks James over with a duster) Bowser Junior: Whoops, sorry, James. James: Ohhhhhhh. (Tako enters Bowser Junior's room) Tako: Watch where your going, Junior, we don't need accidents today. Bowser Junior: Then watch where your going. Tako: Beg pardon? Bowser Junior: YOUR GOING TO HIT THE WALL, LOOK OUT! Tako: OH DEAR (Bumps into the wall and falls over) Bowser Junior: Was that enough pardon for you? Tako: Yes, yes, thank you, Junior. (Tako is driving his car to the store and is taking Cody with him) Tako: Few more miles and I'll be at my destination. (Tako sees the lawbreaking car) Tako: OH, THERE YOU ARE, YOU COME BACK HERE! Cody: Ok, Tako, we don't need to go this fast. Tako: Shut it back there, Cody, I'm trying to catch a villain! Cody: TAKO, SLOW DOWN! (Tako is about to crash into Chef PP's Car) Chef PP: WHAT THE- (Tako, driving his car crashes into Chef PP, driving his car) (Tako and Chef PP get out of their cars) Tako: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BIG OAF, I HAVE THE RIGHT OF WAY! Chef PP: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! YOU DON'T JUST CRASH INTO ME LIKE THAT! Tako: Well, I saw the lawbreaking car and your in my way! Chef PP: OH, IM IN YOUR WAY, I WAS JUST MOVING ALONG AND THEN YOU CAME IN AND- (Bowser is driving his car and Sunny is in too) Bowser: ENOUGH! I don't care who started it but both of you need to cut the backchat! Sunny? Sunny: Yes? Bowser: Get Chef PP's Car to the repair shop. Sunny: Yes, Bowser. (Meanwhile, Tako is leaving his room, Sunny and Chef PP are in it) Chef PP: Wow, so your just going to let him go off like that without saying anything? Sunny: Well, he didn't really do anything wrong. Chef PP: WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG? HE LITERALLY BROKE MY CAR OVER CHASING A CAR! Sunny: The car ran a stop sign Chef PP: MY GOSH, WHO CARES?!?!?!?!?! (Bowser Junior comes into the room) Bowser Junior: Let me guess, you guys are talking about Tako, aren't you? Chef PP: No, Junior, were talking about Thomas the tank engine, WELL, DUH, WHO DO YOU THINK, YOU IDIOT? Bowser Junior: SHEESH! I WAS JUST ASKING A QUESTION! MY BAD! (Bowser goes into the room) Bowser: CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING?!?!?!?! (Leaves) Bowser Junior: Sunny, I don't think I can stand him any longer, you need to talk to him right now. Chef PP: May I ask, what did he do to you? Bowser Junior: What hasn't he done, Chef PP? He criticizes my cleaning every time he passes by! He then says I move too fast saying it will break the house! Chef PP: Despite him literally chasing a car for running a stop sign with no caution whatsoever! Bowser Junior: Exactly! And then earlier he says I need to watch where I'm going despite him not watching where he's going himself! Causing him to break the wall! But oh, he doesn't even admit he is in the wrong! Sunny, I'm sorry, but you need to talk some sense into him! Chef PP: Yes, I have never seen you that mad before. Sunny: Well, I can't really help you guys, Tako's just his own character. Chef PP: TALK TO HIM OR ELSE I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! Sunny: No, no, he's really nice once you get to know him. Chef PP: NICE, I HAVENT HEARD ONE THING COME FROM HIM BUT, OH, YOU AINT DOING THIS RIGHT, OH, YOU NEED A CABOOSE, OH, YOU AINT PREPARED, OH, YOU STUPID! (Tako is hearing the whole thing) EVERYTHING THAT COMES FROM THAT BLUE GUYS MOUTH JUST MAKES ME MORE AND MORE MOODY! Bowser Junior: Well, I wouldn't go that far, but something has to be done about him, has to be done by you, because, he won't listen to us. Sunny: Ok, look, I'll see what I can do (Sunny is looking for Tako) Sunny: Tako? Buddy? Hello? Tako: Tako has died and left the building. Sunny: What are you doing? Tako: Possibly just thinking about all the mean things I've heard from you three! Sunny: Oh, so you heard that? Tako: Every. Single. Word. Sunny: Well, Tako, they do have a point. Tako: I knew you'd take their side. Sunny: No, No! Listen! No! Honestly, Tako, you've been kinda ungrateful and unkind to the new arrivals! Tako: But they do everything so wrong! You have no idea! Sunny: Dude, listen, I do. The things I've heard don't sound like THAT BIG OF A DEAL to me, Tako! Your being persnickety! Tako: Persnickety, that word is too good to exist. Sunny: Dude, these aren't the people we first met, Tako, not knowing what to do, inexperienced, lazy, boring, that ain't these people, they know just how things work and don't need a mentor to tell that what to do and what not to do. Tako: Oh, alright! Sunny: Now, tell me what to do next time you see Bowser Junior and Chef PP. Tako: Not be persnickety. Sunny: And? Tako: Stop telling everyone what to do. Sunny: AND? Tako: That's it, were done. Sunny: Oh, and not caring about how others clean the house! Tako: You know how I feel about that! It just won't do at all! Sunny: Ahem! Tako: FINE! ILL STOP DOING THAT TOO! Sunny: Good, now come on, let's get back to work. Tako: (Sigh) (Bowser Junior is cleaning) Tako: Well, hello, Junior. Bowser Junior: Oh, hey, Tako, what are you doing here? Tako: Nothing much, really. That's a long duster your using. (Shivers) Bowser Junior: Having suggestions on how I should fix it? Tako: NO! LOOKS FINE! Bowser Junior: Oh, thanks, Tako. Tako: Oh, no problem, buddy, glad to help. (Tako walks out of room) Tako: GAH! OOOH! FRESH AIR! OH DEAR! (Chef PP is making froot loop surprise, then he heard Tako coming down the living room) Tako: Big oaf, I mean, Chef PP, wait up! Chef PP: OH NO! OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO! Tako: Any eggs? Chef PP: ....... Tako: IF NOT, THATS PERFECTLY FINE! Chef PP: Wait, what? Tako: Yeah, Perfecly fine, darling. Chef PP: What? Tako: Now you cook with pride! Everyone is counting on you! Chef PP: Ok? What did the flower do to him? Tako: Keep up the good work, Chef PP, your doing a great job! (Chef PP is just surprised) (Tako goes into Sunny's room) Tako: Good news, Sunny, I commented on everything these two are doing. Sunny: Now that is what I like to hear. Tako: I feel that I am finally- (Looks out the window and sees the same lawbreaking car) Tako: The car... THE CAR (Runs out the window to catch up to the car) Sunny: TAKO, NO! NOT OUT THE WINDOW! Tako: I GOT YOU NOW, YOU LITTLE SUCKER, OH NO! (A car runs into Tako) (The person driving the car was Mario and he was annoyed) Mario: Tako, why were you on the road? Tako: I saw a lawbreaking car. Mario: Not an excuse. (Scene cuts to Bowser talking with Tako in the living room) Bowser: I am disappointed, Tako. I expected more from you when I said you were the smart one, no more grocery shopping for you this week, you'll be cleaning Juniors room for him for a week! Tako: Yes, Bowser. Bowser: A WEEK! YEA! YOULL BE CLEANING HIS ROOM FOR A WEEK! Tako: Yes, Bowser, Sorry, Bowser, I was too... too persnickety. Bowser: I'm sorry, what does that mean? Tako: Are you being serious or are you making a joke? (Shocked face) Bowser: Clean Juniors room! Tomorrow! (Tako is cleaning Bowser Junior's room and angrily knocks over Bowser Junior's wooden railway James) Tako: GRRRRRR! Gordon: It's only for a week, Tako, it will end before you know it Tako: Blue train, you don't understand. Gordon: Gordon. Tako: Whatever, this would have never happened if I wasn't so, persni- okay that word is getting old, uhhhh? Too nitpicky about everything! Thomas: Ain't that the truth (Tako knocks him over) (Tako sees the lawbreaking car) Tako: (sigh) Luigi: STOP! STOP THAT CAR! Gordon: Luigi, what's the matter? Luigi: Two guys, robbed my store, there they go. Tako: In the black car? Luigi: Yes, they took all my money. Gordon: This isn't even the first time they've done it! Luigi: I gotta stop them, but I don't know how. Tako: Now don't you worry, Luigi, we'll get your money back. (Tako runs out the window to chase after the car) (Tako is close to the car) (Chef PP is driving his car) Chef PP: What the? OH WOAH WOAH! Tako: I HAVE THE RIGHT OF WAY! Chef PP: Grrrrr! (Tako chases until the car is at a dead end) Tako: haha! This sucker is at a dead end, hehehe! (Gasp) (Tako crashes into a pencil shop) (Sunny heads into view) Jeffy: MY PENCILS! Black Yoshi: Oh, we gotta get outta here, man! Bowser: YOU TWO ARE IN AN AWFUL LOT OF TROUBLE NOW! Black Yoshi: Bowser, we were just- Bowser: I'll be calling the police on you two! Black Yoshi: Sorry sir. Bowser: Well done, Tako, let's get you out. (Tako is in an ambulance and is being taken to the hospital) Tako: Sorry I broke your trust, Bowser, I didn't mean to I was- Bowser: Sorry? Hehe. I believe I should be sorry, sorry to myself that I didn't, PUNISH YOUR HARDER, just kidding, April fools not really. You should be sorry, but also very proud. Tako: What? Bowser: These two were stealing from stores and stuff but thanks to you, people were getting all their stuff back. Tako: does this mean I don't have to work in the hard anymore? Bowser: Yea, because, you'll be in the hospital to heal, but when you come back, there will be a big job waiting for you. Tako: Oh, bowser, thank you thank you so much, Bowser, Maybe I should be nitpicky more often. Bowser: Don't do that. Tako: Just joking. Luigi: Very proud of you, Tako, I would have never stopped these guys on my own. Sunny: And I'll be sure to tell Chef PP and Bowser Junior everything. Chef PP: Already heard. Bowser Junior: Well done, Tako, your our hero! Chef PP: despite the heart attack you gave me, not bad. Tako: Well, it was nothing, really. Sunny: THREE CHEERS FOR TAKO, HIP HIP- Bowser: ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, CALM DOWN, ITS NOT LIKE TAKO CURED CANCER OR ANYTHING, lets all get back to work. Chef PP: Bruhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Bowser Junior: Ow, okay, no need to push, no need to push Tako: I guess that settles it. Sunny: Settles what? Your not going to be persnickety anymore? Tako: What? No! I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say the robbers they got what they deserved! And I'm also going to be a pit persnickety here and there I mean, who would I be if I wasn't, oh, who am I kidding? Persnickety Tako is no more! Well, at least for a week, hehe. Sunny: That's what I thought. (End) Trivia *This is based on BigEngines87's Modern Railroad: Law Breakers Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:James Episodes Category:Gordon Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:SFU